Ark 8 Episode 16: Troublesome Looks
Participants Yuno Gasai Troublsome Looks Waking up, Yunos eyes fluttered opened and closed ajusting to the sun light. "Damn.. What time is it.." She muttered to her self rubbing the side of her head. She looked over to see Lenris next to the tree still sleeping. She smiled softly before leaning in kissing his forhead softly. She stood up and dusted herself off from the grass and dirt making herself look decent. On her tippy toes she quietly walked away hoping not to wake Lenris. She mumbled to her self. "If I'm going to be with someone like him.. I need better clothes..He looks rich.. and so well dressed.." She nodded as she spoke to herself. Making it out to the sidewalk Yuno pulled her hair back in a pony tail and eyed a few of the shops around. Raising her index finger from her left hand to her soft red lips, she softly tapped on it, thinking of what shop she could hit. She hadn't hit much of the stores in this part of the city, so a lot of the stores didn't know who she was. She smirked at the thought. If she could get away with stealing from a couple stores before she could get caught, it would give her a nice new outfit. Looking around she eyed the window display of the shops. She didnt want very tight clothes, but she didnt want very slutty clothes either. A mix between the two would do her nice. Her eyes wondered over a place that seemed to just sell accessories. Her lips moved to one side as she looked at it walking to a bench. Her left hand played with the bracelets on her right wrist. She shook her head slowly as she mumbled to herself. "I really dont need any accessories.. my gloves and bracelets do me just fine." She nodded as she finished her sentence. She looked over to another store, spotting a outfit in the display. It was a two piece outfit, the top was mostly black, and from what she could see a fishnet as the backing to it. Along the torso was a red ribbion that laced through the sides going across the torso to help hold the sides of the backing together. A belt layed across the chest area hooking the top part of the backing together. The display had a black bra underneith to cover the breasts. The bottom was a black frilled mini skirt with a red bow. She eyed it a bit before shaking her head. Skirts really wernt Yuno's thing she liked shorts, or pants, they were a bit easier to run in. She stood up and looked around to see if any cops had posted up around the area. She could see the lights to one posted a few blocks away. She shrugged, they were far enough that if she was to get caught, she could run in time. She stepped to the corner and looked both ways, once the coast was clear she ran across the street and walked into the store. As she walked in the door made no sound that she had came in, and the clerks were busy helping other customers, so they didn't see Yuno walk in. She smiled, that was perfect for her. It all ment that she could snatch the top, walk into the changing room, change and they would never know that it was their top. She nodded as she planed it all out in her head. She walked around the store looking for a black bra, and the top in the window display careful not to let the clearks see her. She was lucky she was light on her feet. Snatching a black bra, and the top in the display she quickly made her way to the changing room. Locking herself in she began to examine the top checking for any alarms that would let the clearks know it clearly wasn't paid for. She spotted one on one of the straps of the shirt as she tried pulling it off with out damaging the shirt. It was tough, so she pulled out her pocket knife, and carefully cut it off. She tossed the alarm to the bench area in the dressing room and pressed the back of the knife against her leg folding it back into the casing, and tucking it back neatly in her pocket. She then took off her old top, tossing it to the bench as well, then her bra soon following. She quickly dressed in the new bra and top and stood infront of the mirror. The top worked well with her breasts and fit tight along her curves. She smiled checking herself out in the mirror. Thinking to herself, what bottoms do I want for this.. She pondered the thought as she placed her old bra and top on the hangers she had and walked out of the dressing room. A clerk looked over quickly but didnt pay much mind to her, just glancing over to see if Yuno had clothes in hand. Yuno wasnt paying attention to the clerk as she hung the old clothes on a rack and began walking out the store. She smiled proudly as she felt she got away from it, but didn't let her guard down. She quickly ran across the street and sat on a bench behind a parked car. "That was too easy." She giggled to herself. Her eyes began to scan around shops once more thinking to herself what bottoms would go good with the top."Jeans..No..Shorts? Nah..." Then her eyes spotted a store that sold leather and latex bottoms, and boots. She tapped her lips then quickly popped up from the bench. "Perfect!" She said kinda loudly. Eyes of strangers looking at her as she looked around, a soft blush forming on her cheeks. She quickly covered her face slightly with her hair as she looked to make sure the road was clear not noticing the cops posted just a store or two away now. She quickly ran across the street and walked into the store. A soft bell went off as the door shut behind her. A woman looked to Yuno and smiled. "Hello Miss, can I help you with anything?" She spoke to Yuno. Yuno quickly looked to the lady and gave a fake smile. "No thank you, just looking around." The clerk nodded and went back to looking out the window. Yuno quickly tried to dissapear into the store. She wouldnt be able to change, but if she could just find a way to grab the pants, wait till the clerk was busy with another customer she would be perfect. Looking through the pants Yuno found a pair that looked amazing. She grabbed them from the rack and started heading back to the dressing room to see what they would look like, and to at least take off any alarms. On her way back she spotted a pair of boots they had at least a 3 inch heel, and were wrapped in a ribbion with metal circles through out it. She fell in love with them right then and there. She snatched them up and walked into the dressing room. She began taking off her pants and shoes as she slipped the new ones on. She looked at herself in the mirror, the pants hugged her thick theighs, and clung to her legs. She smiled, they looked amazing on her. The boots hid that the pants were only came to her ankles. It was a perfect outfit, she was sure Lenris would just love it. Yuno sat on the bench and slipped off the boots and pants sliding on her old jeans. She looked over the pants and found a bulky alarm in the back of the pants. She reached in her pocket, grabbing her pocket knife she managed to wiggle the two pices of the alarm apart leaving it in the corner of the bench area of the dressing room. She eyed the boots and coudlnt find any alarms as she slid them back on her feet. She shrugged, heels or not she could out run anything if she was caught. She folded the pants over her arm and walked out of the dressing room. The clerk was talking to a customer. A soft 'click clack click clack' came from Yuno as she walked along the wooden floor. As Yuno made her way to the door the clerked looked at her and yelled from across the room, "Miss! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THAT!" Hearing the words Yuno busted through the door not notcing the cops leaning against their patrol car. Yuno began to ran as the clerk busted through the door and pointed at Yuno, yelling. "STOP HER!" The cops looked over at Yuno, quickly recognizing her red hair and pale skin. They quickly pushed them selves off the Patrol car and began running after her. "YUNO GASAI, PLEASE STOP RUNNING AND DROP THE CLOTHES." They knew her all to well. Yuno looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out. She giggled and looked back ahead pushing people out of the way. She scanned the area, she needed a place to hide. She then darted behind a car and across the street to the park. The cops darted close behind her. The sounds of her heels tapping along the side walk were soon softened by the grass of the park. This was perfect. She darted behind a tree then another, as the cops slowly lost sight of her. As soon as she could she quickly climbed up a tree and looked around for the cops. The cop's run had turned into a slow walk as they looked around for her on the ground. She sighed softly and leaned back against the tree shaking her head. She tought to herself. 'You'd think in this time of age.. the cops would be smarter..' she sighed softly closing her eyes. The cops soon left through the other end of the park to look for her, she jumped down from the tree landing on her feet. Yuno then made her way to the public restrooms and changed her pants. She smiled and looked in the mirror. "Worth it.." She spoke softly before heading back into the park and climbing back up a tree. She figured she would go try to find Lenris later, the running had wore her out. She nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep up in the tree. < To Ark 8 Episode 15 ___________________________________________ To Ark 8 Episode 17 > Category:Ark 8